


past midnight

by yuutsu (2wink)



Series: goodnight, goodnight [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, but itends ok, gay fuckign losers, late night phonecalls, me. projecting on yuuta., more crying and snzzing, one giant size mental breakdown, so i guess this counts as a ventfic, strange allusions to drowning, the ruby brands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: he actually picked up.





	past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> based off one sentence of mine (#30)
> 
> also yuutsus the second most popular ship in both yuuta and tsukasas tag . wild

It feels like he's drowning.

There's no telling how this started— it could be because Hinata's not here, probably having such a good time with his classmates, which he can't cut short just because he's cried for the fourth(?) time this hour. That would be selfish. He's already selfish enough.

Alternatively, it could have been some film he's seen (though, how many credits have rolled so far?) hitting too close to home. Maybe it's the upcoming test, which he knows he'll do badly on because nothing ever seems to stick and _nothing ever seems to go right_ —

There's a hand reaching blindly for his phone, probably his, when he takes notice of it being 12 on a school night. He's still going to call someone at this time? They've got better things to do than to grab the hand that pokes out of the waters.

He can already hear it ringing, though.

And of all people to call in his stupor, it has to be the one who's already seen the ugliest of him. He's never bothered getting rid if the heart by his name, as if he'd ever be enough or something.

He's an early riser, though, so he must be an early sleeper, meaning his cries for help will go on deaf ears like they _should_ —

"Hello?"

(He actually picked up.)

Yuuta chokes something out in response; bad decision, bad decision, now he'll ask if he's alright and then he'll start crying hysterically and it'll all fall to pieces—

( _Please help._ )

There's the sound of a book being snapped shut from the other side, Tsukasa calling his name once more with some sort of _concern_ he doesn't deserve (but desperately needs) that leaves him unable to do anything but hiccup.

Why hasn't he hung up yet? Yuuta's finger hovers over the button. He'll do it himself if he has to trouble him to this point.

(But he just can't let go of the hand that pulls him up, saves him from drowning in his own self-loathing, following Tsukasa's lead until he can actually feel something.)

(Breathe in, breathe out, repeat after him, until his sobs come to a stop.)

(Then silence washes over them.)

He has to explain himself, then. Let him know why he's called him so late just to cry even though his eyes sting more and his head is pounding.

So, with an apology, he opens his mouth to elaborate, but... why? Why _is_ he so depressed tonight? He'd never figured that much out, so on top of crying in front of him at this time he can't even explain himself, god, where'd the end call button go, he can't listen to this—

...

Hey, why does Tsukasa try so hard to help?

It's like he's being babied, being asked if being read to will help him sleep if he'd rather not tell. While he knows Tsukasa doesn't get why he went quiet, he finds himself saying yes anyway, albeit not as desperately as he would have before.

(As much as he wants to say otherwise, he knows he still needs this.)

And of course, he can't understand a word, the book probably being in English or something. However, he still immerses himself in a story he doesn't get, all because Tsukasa's voice actually soothes him for once and doesn't cause his stomach to twist despite retaining a strange weightless feeling.

Finally, he can feel a smile make its way onto his face.

Is he falling asleep? Tsukasa's voice seems to become quieter, more distant, until it's completely silent, but he couldn't care less now as to what's happened, worries washing away like the tide by his feet.

(He only realizes Tsukasa fell asleep first when he notices his phone's out of battery the next morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry for all the projection and oocness i just needed to write sth that ended okay after certain other mistakes like pmmm and ib and etc


End file.
